dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fil:CelticStar87/@comment-4946524-20141225053025
Celtic, I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet, but over the past few months you have been such an amazing friend to me and I couldn’t think of anything else I could do aside from writing you this note to explain to you how much I appreciate having you as a friend. I know that lately you’ve been feeling down and I just wanted to do a little something for you to at least try and cheer you up. First off, I would just like to say this: Everything you do is appreciated. Everything. And I’m not talking about the things you do on the wiki. I’m talking about how you have made a huge difference by just being my friend and being in my life. You have inspired me and continue to inspire me every day. I watch you go through life, unsure of what’s going to happen next, but always willing to try. Always willing to find a hopeful possibility. If only you could truly see how great of a person you are, would you know. You would know that you’re kind, intelligent, brutally honest (which is so funny at times just because what you say is the truth), witty, stubborn, ‘X’uberant, and so much more. But most of all, you’re an awesome friend and I am so glad to have you. You deserve happiness Celty. You deserve so much more than what this life has to offer you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You don’t deserve people telling you that what you feel is wrong, because at the end of the day, what you feel, is real. It isn’t made-up and it never was. Other people may not understand that, but I do. I understand how hard it is to be miserable, not knowing where to turn or who to turn to. I know that right now you feel as if every choice you make, even the right one, is wrong. I know that you’re taking a break, and I can understand the need to feel as if you need to get away for a while to clear your head. But Celty, everything will be okay. I know it doesn’t seem like it will be, and you might feel like it never will be, but like a good friend once told me, “It never rains forever. Eventually the storm will pass and the sun will come out again.” You just have to get through this storm now, but one of these days, you’ll see, the sun will come out again and you’ll smile to yourself and know that things are looking up and you’ll find that you’re having a good day for once. That good day will come, you just have to be patient. Patience is a virtue after all… I just hope that you’re going to be okay. I miss you Celty, and I hope that you’re doing okay. Say hi to Penny, Smokey, Cali, and Socks for me <3. I’ll see you when you get back. ~Rainy